An industrial gas turbine engine combustion system may include several individual combustion device assemblies, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,991. These combustion device assemblies contain a fuel and oxidizer supply that may be composed of a single or multiple set of fuel and oxidizer injector mixing cavities. These cavities are referred to as pre-mix tubes. The primary purpose of the pre-mix tube is to supply a precisely metered and mixed fuel and oxidizer ratio for combustion. The pre-mixed tubes are often supported in a cantilevered fashion from a primary feed structure, and pass through a relatively flexible screen known as an effusion plate. Pre-mix tubes have been known to liberate at the weld joint and cause significant downstream turbine damage.